


Marcnificent Weirdness

by A_Human_Potato



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Marco Diaz is a Badass, Princess Turdina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human_Potato/pseuds/A_Human_Potato
Summary: Gravity Falls is acting stranger than usual causing all portals to open in the town. So things happen and Marco and Star meets the Pines.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil), Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz
Kudos: 17





	1. The Mice People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Gravity falls the weirdness has only grown wand is running amuck causing portals to open only in the town. This causes Marco and Star to accidentally travel to the small town and coincidentally at the Mystery Shack where the main Pines family is staying another summer at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco is my favorite character out of the bunch so if it seems like its a little more focused on him, then it is. But its mostly an accident. Sorry Star, Mabel, Dipper, or anyone else fans. Except Dipper is my other favorite. Mabel is pretty awesome as well. Star is also, so is Stan. Everyone is awesome.
> 
> (I don't think Marco is trans for anyone who was wondering and in this story he isn't.)

"Gravity falls was already attracting weirdness, but now it has gotten even worse. Portals to who knows where has been opening and strange creatures have been coming out. None of the creatures from the portals can speak english from what I have gathered so far, therefore I can't tell how they got here. But what I do know is the level of... weirdness has severely grown in this town." Ford frowned.

"That doesn't sound good." Dipper said. He turned to the stairs when he heard Mabel's footsteps coming back down from the attic.

"Ok, I just put my luggage and my sweaters upstairs. What did me and waddles miss?" Mabel asked with her hands on her hips. Waddles sitting by her feet.

"Nothing good."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feet from the Mystery Shack, with the sound of a rip what seemed to be a slash through the air, a portal opened. A tan boy and a blond haired girl came rushing out, both sweating and panting. 

"That was lucky. We almost didn't make it out alive!" Marco yelled. 

"I'm just glad we're back on earth, I really want to just sit on your couch all-" Star paused when she noticed they weren't in California. "Where are we?" She asked.

"I... don't know. I didn't take us to a shack." Marco stared down at his scissors in confusion.

"Are your scissors broken?" Star asked. Marco shook his head.

"I don't think so, maybe I messed up somehow." Marco said slowly, trying to figure out the problem. "I'll try again." 

"Wait, a man child just ran from us." Star said. The boy spun around looking for a man child. 

"Who?" 

"A Man just ran into that Mystery Hack. He kind of reminded me of a mouse." The girl said.

"Ok... And?" Marco asked slowly. "Why does that mean we can't leave?" 

"He seemed pretty freaked out maybe we should go apologize." Star said.

"For what?" Marco seemed taken aback.

"For randomly popping out of thin air and scaring away his customers that were here a moment ago." 

"I guess we can, if it doesn't take much time." Marco said. Suddenly four people bursted out of the tourist trap. Two old men who looked almost identical, and two young teenagers around the age fourteen. The kids were obviously related because they looked so similar. 

"Freeze!" One of the older twins yelled, a gun of some sort in his hand.

"I thought you said they were mice people." Marco said angrily to Star. 

"Well the other man was definitely part mouse! I didn't know they were mewmans." Star whispered back. 

"Who are you? Are you from another dimension." The young boy yelled at them. 

"Depends, what dimension is this?" Star asked, trying to keep her concentration of the pink pig that was in the other girls arms.

"Earth." The old man without the gun called back, his voice sounded like a growl. "If you don't answer our question we have no choice but attack with brute force."

"That doesn't sound fair." Marco said. "I'm also from earth. I'm a human." The other humans looked at him suspiciously.

"It's true! We were trying to get to California and somehow ended up here." Star said stepping forward. "We mean no harm. And if you don't mind I really want to hold that pig!" Star said pointing to the animal. The brunette girl held on tighter but a smile lit her face.

"You like pigs too?" She asked. 

"I actually never seen one before in real life, but there is something very similar in my dimension." Star said. 

"Wait your not from earth?" The boy asked.

"Nope. I'm from Mewnie, I'm Star Butterfly. But Marco Diaz here, is from earth." She pointed to the tan boy who awkwardly waved with a small smile. 

"Hi." He said. "Can you please put down the gun?" 

"After a couple questions." The man said. "I'm Ford pines, and I'm a supernatural scientist. This town is known for the supernatural but lately portals have been opening up randomly throughout the place. Do you know why this is happening?" The man, Ford asked.

"None at all. Of course Hekapoo might know." Marco said. 

"Whos... Hekapoo?" The girl asked, "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce us all! I'm Mabel, this is my twin brother Dipper. You know Great Uncle Ford's name, and this is my other gruncle, Stan. " Dipper raised his hand in an just as awkward wave as Marco, and Grunkle Stan just grunted.

"Nice to meet you all. Hekapoo is this woman that controls portals." Marco answered. "I can go ask her if she is directing portals to this town." He grabbed his pair of scissors that he had earned. He started snipping through the air causing a portal to form. The boy walked though and was gone. The Pines family all gasped. But seconds later they heard a scream and watched as Marco fell to the ground from a portal in the sky. 

"Did you talk to Hekapoo?" Star asked cheerfully as she pulled him up.

"No, the portal just took me ten feet in the air." Marco groaned out.

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

"A portal?" Marco answered. 

"How did you cause it to form? Was it those scissors?" Mabel asked. 

"Yep! These scissors can snip through seems of our dimensions and take someone to almost anyother dimension." Star said. 

"That seems dangerous." Ford said.

"That's why you need to earn the scissors. Marco, here, did and now we can go almost anywhere." Star answered.

"Or, use too." Marco said looking at his only way to get to another dimension as if it betrayed him.

"Are you sure we are stuck here?" The blond girl asked, concern pulling her eyebrows down. Marco nodded. The pines family didn't know what to do. Ford had dropped his hand down, letting the gun hang at his side. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked. 

"Yes, Dipper?" The old man responded.

"Couldn't Bill have used those magic scissors to get to here?" The male twin asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so or he would have." 

"Whose Bill?" Marco asked, drawing their attention.

"An evil floating dorito." Mabel answered hugging Waddles close. Suddenly a sound like a thundering herd came from the forest. A bunch of big figures came from the forest. Before they knew it they were surrounded by huge manotaurs.

"Star? Why aren't you doing your thing?" Marco whispered to her. Star tried to get into her butterfly form but try as she might no magical wings sprouted from her back. The next thing she knew, her vision was going dark.


	2. The Cow People

Marco awoke tied to a chair made for something much bigger than him. He noticed how he wasn't the only one in the room. The family from earlier was and Star were tied to chairs. His best friend was already awake and gave him a worried look.

"What happened?" He asked, wanting to rub his aching head.

"Giant monster things attacked. I guess we were knocked out." Star bit her lip. "I couldn't conjure my butterfly form." 

"So portals and magic doesn't work here? At least things aren't worse. We could be stuck on an unknown dimension." Marco said. 

"What If I can't get home though?" Star asked. 

"Perhaps it's just this town. That man did say this place is acting weird." A groan echoed through the room. Marco turned to see the girl Mabel waking up. Next Dipper awoke than Ford but the other twin, Stan stayed snoring. 

"This is not good." Ford said looking around. 

"You think?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"We seemed to have been captured by mantaurs." The man observed.

"Manotaur?" Mabel asked.

"Part bull, part man." Dipper answered.

"Oh! Do they speak in moo language?" Mabel shouted.

"No. They speak english." Ford said. "They're loud and use their brute strength to get what they want and very manly." 

"I didn't know there were monsters on earth." Star said.

"There shouldn't be." Marco looked to the other humans. "Are you sure this is earth?" He asked.

"Yes. And your right, Gravity Falls is one of the only places with creatures like those." Ford said. A loud noise came from outside the closed door. Stan woke with a start.

"What's going on?" He asked gruffly. 

"Kidnapped by Manotaurs." Ford said. Stan grunted. The door slammed open and two Mantaurs walked through. 

"Humans, come with me." He said loudly.

"But we are tied to chairs." Marco said, knowing he could slip out of the rope if he wanted to. One of the big creatures lifted up a spear and sliced down. The ropes fell from his arms. They did the same to the others. 

"Come with us!" One yelled again.

"Why would they tie us up in the first place?' Marco whispered to Star. She shrugged.

Ford POV:

Gravity Fall acting stranger than normal worried him, and now that he was captured by manotaurs there was no way he could research it more. He watched the two new teenagers. They were both skinny and seemed unlikely to win against a manotaur. His own nephew and niece were both inadequate to fight and Stanley seemed out of it which worried Ford. He knew there was one or two ways out of this. A) fight their way out. B) Challenge their way to freedom.

They were brought to a open area in a cave. There were many Manotaurs. One much larger than any of the others.

"These are the humans!" The one who brought them yelled. The others cheered. The kids all seemed confused by what's happening.

"Do you humans accept the Challenge of the Mantaurs?" Another shouted. Ford didn't hesitate.

"We do!" He yelled. The creatures cheered again. "And I present myself as the challenger." He yelled. 

"No, no human. We choose the challenger." The manotaur said. 

"What? That isn't a rule." Ford yelled.

"It is now. Mantaurs! What human do you choose?" All the Mantaurs started yelling. There seemed a debate over Dipper and the Latino boy. For some reason the monsters didn't even consider the girls. After useless yelling for a minute they huddled together.

"This is just great." Stan muttered sarcastically. Ford agreed. 

  
Dippers POV: 

He really hoped he wasn't chosen. There was no way his body that hasn't gotten a growth spurt could defeat anything. Of course he defeated the multibear but that was easy and the Manotaurs were on his side. But the other choice seemed to be Marco who was also skinny and seemed like he couldn't pack a punch. But he was older and taller. Maybe he would have more of a chance?

"We choose," The Manotaur suddenly said. "the boy in the red."


End file.
